


[ナギ紡/6纺]永冬的诺斯美亚

by sksmile



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksmile/pseuds/sksmile
Summary: 【本文首发于2019年1月19日】【老福特被屏蔽所以搬运过来】cp6纺，私设二人已交往，小学生文笔错字可能有，ooc有all纺60分作品，关键词是「永冬」微博已经发了所以同步lof上也发一下【没想到现在ao3上也要发一份了】说到永冬不知道为什么就想起了诺斯美亚就想到了nagiwwwwwww所以就写了6纺了
Relationships: Rokuya Nagi/Takanashi Tsumugi
Kudos: 1





	[ナギ紡/6纺]永冬的诺斯美亚

诺斯美亚的冬天实在是太长了。

地处北欧，一年下来冬长夏短，哪怕是夏季，温度也不会高到哪儿去。

这样想来，就好像【永冬】一样。

那个俊美温暖如光明之神巴德尔的男子竟然在这儿成长，真是一件不可思议的事。

最开始提议要去诺斯美亚的人是纺。

"因为，想去你长大的地方看看。"

那个端坐在电视机前一脸兴奋地看着最新一集kokona的男人听闻，整个人不敢置信地呆愣住了几秒。思量一番过后，露出与平日些微不同的笑容，少了几分轻快活泼，多了点严肃。

挑选了一个没有通告的三天小长假，减去在路程上花费的时间满打满算也就只有两天可以游玩。简简单单地收拾了一下行李，两个人就这样坐上了通往北欧的飞机。

正是冬天。

北欧被北角洋流眷顾，所以并没有想象中的那么寒冷，但即使是这样，刚下飞机的小鸟游纺还是不自觉地打了个哆嗦。

"就让我来为princess效劳吧。"凪浅笑，解下围巾，熟练地系在了纺的脖子上。

下意识地摸了摸这条还带着某人身体余温的围巾，手却不经意地触碰到了什么温暖的物体，然后被紧紧抓住包裹在其中。纺惊讶地抬起了头，正对上一双深邃的蓝宝石般的双眼，那眼里满是笑意。

"希望完美的我能给你一个完美的回忆。"六弥凪牵起她的手，将她往怀里领。

现在被紧紧包裹住的不只是手了。

诺斯美亚的王宫出乎意料地大且辉煌。

哪怕因敏感原因不是很方便进去逛逛，但光是在外围远远地看着，就能感受到那种贵族的精致感。这么形容或许有点夸张了，可一想到他是在这儿长大的，纺难免产生两人似乎不是一个世界的人的错觉。

六弥凪在靠近王宫后，话一下子就少了很多，脸上的笑容也渐渐模糊不显。哪怕现在的他待着口罩墨镜全副武装地便装着，但由小到大骨子里养成的习惯还是难以改变。头微微扬起，脖颈处喉结上下滚动着，看向那座熟悉的建筑物，他一言不发，眸中的情绪暗中流动，复杂得让一直观察着他的小鸟游纺愣神。

心绪不定地拽了拽身旁这人的衣角，"我们走吧。"纺说道。

诺斯美亚短暂的白天结束，此时此刻正是黄昏。白昼之下还在这儿拍照留念的旅客早已离去，当地居民们也纷纷回了家收拾准备午餐。王宫门口似乎有几个贵族打扮的人进出，他们中的多数高傲地挺着胸脯，享受着身边侍卫整齐的问好。有仆从经过，屈身行礼，却没有得到什么回应，大概也是习惯了，便在贵族走远了之后悄悄地直回了身子，继续忙碌于自己的事务。

白日里光鲜亮丽的色彩褪去，永冬之中阶级分明的世界随着黑暗的降临悄悄撕下了自己的伪装。

或许，他们本就不是一个世界的人。

直到有人从永冬之中逃了过来。

途经和樱春树初遇的那个地方，凪询问纺想不想去看看。看着他脸上挥不去的悲伤与怀念，纺还是摇了摇头。

"还是去看极光吧。"

极光下的山顶，两个人肩并肩坐着。

被凪以"我的princess不能受凉"为由强行穿上男友外套的小鸟游纺看着冬夜中穿得单薄的他，想了想还是脱下了外套，披在那人的背上。

在他耳边悄悄低语了什么，男人惊喜地睁大了眼睛，兴冲冲地穿上了衣服朝着小鸟游纺敞开怀抱。

" My lady，就让我来温暖你吧！"

这么快就找回了活力变成了平时的NAGI桑真的是太好了呢。纺笑出了声，乖乖地扑进了某个男人的怀中。

"呐，给你的礼物。"

纺在自己的包包里摸索了一会儿，掏出个巴掌大小的礼物盒，"本来想之前就给你的，但是之前工作太忙了，所以就……"一边说着，语气中的愧疚不安越发明显。

刘海突然被撩起，那张俊脸倏地在眼前放大，额头上传来一个软软的温暖的触感。

"没必要自责哦。"

"啊!是kokona!"六弥凪拆开盒子，只见盒子里的是一个精致的魔法少女挂件，"还是我之前一直想要的限定版!"双眼发亮，像是把天上的极光都偷了回来藏在了眼睛里。

纺看着他这幅可爱的样子，忍不住偷笑。

"I love kokona!"他用近乎是虔诚的态度举起了那个挂件，发自内心地宣扬着对它的喜爱。

"那我呢?"

"嗯……I love you, too!"仔细琢磨了一下还是改口，"No,no,no,I love you one. Only love you one!"

永冬融化了。

春天终于来了。


End file.
